1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electronic document processing and, more particularly, to a security font system and method for generating traceable pages in an electronic document.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printed document, such as a contract, poses a security risk for the author, once the document is outside of the author's direct control. Without the author's knowledge, the document may be scanned, optical character recognition processed (OCRed), altered, and reprinted. Increased access to good quality scanning devices and OCR software makes it easier for printed pages to be altered without the author's knowledge. For example, with today's scanning and printing technology a single key page could be replaced without notice. Current solutions include:                Printing on watermarked paper and/or letterhead;        Digitally marking pages by adding information to the printed pages not easily reproduced by a scanner; and,        Signatures or initials on every page of the printed document.        
It would be advantageous if there were a means of detected changes to a paper document that did not rely upon watermarks and initialing.
It would advantageous if there were a means of marking an electronic document that did not rely upon custom scanner fonts or special markings.